


In too deep

by xxlostinthedragonxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlostinthedragonxx/pseuds/xxlostinthedragonxx
Summary: Kadi drabblePrompt : trying the tie





	In too deep

Jongin's body is tuned in to the music. Chanyeol's guitar never fails to give him the sense of peace amidst the thrill of a concert. This is not the first time they are doing this, he loves the acoustic ment. The velvety voices of his members mixed with Chanyeol hyung and Yixing hyung's guitar gives him a feeling of belonging.

Something that he has felt only with his members and Kyungsoo.

A quick look at Kyungsoo shows that the other is immersed in his music, singing his lines steadily and humming to others'.

Soon it's his turn to do a brief dance break, Sehun having already successfully completed his. 

As the guitar strings emits the sound that his body is so attuned to, his body flows by itself. Dancing is something Jongin has always enjoyed. It is his life. Well, other than Kyungsoo. The thought of his boyfriend of five years puts a warm smile on his face, unknown to him.

The audience cheering to 'KIM JONGIN, KIM JONGIN' suddenly stutters. Jongin dancing is a beautiful melodic sight to watch, he moved like water, better yet, his body moved like silk. But there, dancing with a warm smile on his face, Jongin was mesmerizing. The fans cheered more. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun never failed to notice these small instances, they knew Jongin must be thinking about Kyungsoo.

The said man himself, was singing his lines diligently, and trying to look back at Jongin. Their stare must have caught each other, because the next moment the fans broke out into loud fanchant and cheering.

Kim Jongin had just given them a blinding smile with his finishing move.

 

 

Kyungsoo extends the tissues and the water bottle to Jongin, before helping himself to his own tissue. Holding his mike out to Chanyeol, he missed the glances his boyfriend kept on giving him.

 

Jongin was just living one of his worst fears. His bowtie was undone. For a man of his age, an adult, Jongin sure lacked some basic skills. And, that included fixing his ties. Their stylist had given up couple of years back trying to teach him to fix his own tie. Maybe, a part of Jongin didn't want to learn it, because he enjoyed Kyungsoo doing it for him. 

Ever since they started dressing up, Kyungsoo had seamlessly fit into the role of fixing Jongin's ties. Guarded from the eyes of the public, Jongin enjoyed this view a bit too much. His boyfriend, with his brows furrowed in concentration, and teeth pushing into his lips making them look more plump, made Jongin's heart flutter with the need to take the smaller man into his arms and kiss him senseless. 

Most of the times he ended up doing it. 

But at the back of his mind, he lived in this fear. Of his tie being undone in public, fixing it by himself, or worse, ask Kyungsoo to help. He knew the talks this would cause behind their back. 

Still, it didn't stop him trying to get Kyungsoo's attention after his repeated failed attempts to fix it by himself.

 

Jongin kept trying to get Soo's attention and at last managed it, once the other was done holding the mic to Chanyeol. As Minseok and Baekhyun's lines flowed in the dome, the couple was in their own world.

Kyungsoo has finally caught up to what was bothering Jongin, and a quick look at it caused him to smile, before he controlled his actions. Moving sideways, he gestured Jongin to turn towards him and swiftly holding the ends of the piece of blue silk ribbon, tied it to a bow.

The smile on the face of the couple was worth the scolding that they were later bound to receive from their leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Real life challenges made me late, I hope you enjoy this work


End file.
